


HOLY MOTHER OF MAMMARIES BATMAN

by Ultimatefan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gee i wonder what this fic could POSSIBLY be about, Groping, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, breast appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefan/pseuds/Ultimatefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic exists for exactly three reasons:<br/>1) There was this one point where a picture of Emilie De Ravin appeared on my Tumblr dash where she’s wearing a black, rather low-cut tank top and looks friggin amazing (you know, as per usual), and basically ALL the comments on it boiled down to ‘HOLY TITS, SHE’S EVEN HOTTER NOW, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE’ and I thought it was absolutely hysterical.<br/>2) I’m garbage<br/>3) …Lets just be real here, this gives me the perfect excuse for PWP, and I went absolutely fucking nuts with this one #iregretnothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOLY MOTHER OF MAMMARIES BATMAN

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was writing chapter 5 of the gnome fic (which I’m still currently trying to come up with a name for btw) and I was looking up descriptions of other OUAT characters (for reasons I won’t tell you cause spoilers), and then pictures of OUAT-canon Lacey cause I wanted a good, accurate description of one of her outfits, which, as you can probably imagine, lead to pics of just Emilie De Ravin herself as I kept scrolling through Google Images… and, of course, brain happened to randomly think of the numerous Emilie De Ravin posts on Tumblr that have been popping up on my dash, including the one I mention in this fic’s summary, and the following internal monologue happened:
> 
> Brain: ……TITS.  
> Me: Nooo, no, no, no, no, brain, I’m trying to write shit about Lacey right now, stop that.  
> The Mr. Gold in my imagination: ….BUT HER BREASTS THOUGH….  
> Me: NOOOOOOOO.  
> The Mr. Gold in my imagination & Brain: But-  
> Me: NO. NOT DOIN IT.  
> The Mr. Gold in my imagination: *pouty face*  
> Me: *dramatic sigh* OH MY GOD, FINE. If I write this, will you two shut up and let me write the Lacey things I need to write for the gnome fic for [actual] plot reasons?  
> The Mr. Gold in my imagination & Brain: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS  
> Me: *facepalm* *starts typing*
> 
> …Also just as a ‘warning’ of sorts, this is me writing Season 6 shit (sort of), so please forgive me if some of this seems quite vague since I haven’t read S6 spoilers of any kind whatsoever, have NO fucking clue how it’s all going to go down, and am half making shit up to get to the “main event”, if you will :pervyface:  
> So, yeah. Totally and completely aware that shit’s gonna end up being canonically incorrect. Just sayin’.

            Belle opened her eyes….           

            Belle had _opened_ her _eyes_!  
  
            Mr. Gold couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that Belle was back in his life, despite the fact she still appeared to be mad at him. They had walked around town in near silence, getting Belle situated and comfortable in Storybrooke once again, and letting her see her friends again after being trapped in Pandora’s Box for what at least _felt_ like forever.  
             
            As much as it pained him to do so, he _did_ let Belle see her father again since she was rather insistent about it, and he also figured it was best not to give her yet another reason to be angry with him. However, as he predicted, the visit went rather poorly.  
  
            Her father was furious upon seeing Belle’s pregnant belly, with the look of pure hatred in his eyes telling Rumple loud and clear that he just _knew_ Rumple was the father of the, as Maurice was now calling him or her, ‘demon child’ that Belle was carrying. Belle was absolutely distraught at her father’s words with a yelling match ensuing over it. Maurice had lunged at Rumple out of pure rage, but Rumple, being quite nimble and surprisingly strong, knocked him over with a mighty _THWACK_ of his cane.  
  
            He and Belle hurriedly left Game of Thorns not too long after that, with them walking along in silence yet again, until Belle gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
            “I’m not mad at you for defending yourself, Rumple. I just… thought you should know that…” she said, barely looking him in the eye.

            Her comment threw him off a little, but frankly, he was just happy that Belle actually found it in her to finally say something to him after what felt like an eternity of silence between them. He was completely ready to legitimately devote himself to Belle this time around, not wanting to mess this relationship up any more than he already had, but he knew Belle was going to need some time to come around, and he was willing to respect that.

 

            -LATER-  
  
            Being rather afraid to face her father after what had happened earlier, and not really having anywhere else to go, Belle, rather reluctantly, agreed to stay with Rumple for the time being. There were plenty of rooms in his rather large house after all, and she figured she could make do. Rumple had gently suggested having them both sleeping in the master bedroom like they used to, genuinely hoping it could somehow make her feel more comfortable around her own husband again, but Belle politely declined, insisting upon sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms, saying that she wasn’t ready to go back to that just yet. If nothing else, she _did_ choose one of the guest rooms that was quite close to the master bedroom, so Rumple figured that could at least be _somewhat_ of a good sign…

            They dressed for bed in their separate rooms. Poor Rumple knew it was the right thing to let her have the space she desired, but _God_ how he missed having her closer to him… He sighed, hobbling his way downstairs towards the kitchen for a quick cup of tea before bed, only to find that Belle had beaten him to it. He froze just before the entryway to the kitchen, unable to resist ogling his beautiful wife.  
  
            She wore a very loose, white, lacey (and slightly see-through) camisole and some matching loose pants, slowly sipping a small cup of Earl-Grey and staring off into the distance, seemingly at nothing. She was always breathtaking in his eyes no matter what, but tonight in particular, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from her… _assets_ no matter how hard he tried. How he had not noticed this _change_ earlier than now was beyond him, but he just knew it was going to eat him alive. Even worse, since she had put herself under a sleeping curse until now, this meant that these changes had been present all along. _Stupid!_ Granted, goodness knows they had been busy with other issues at hand before the sleeping curse ensued, but good _God_ he felt like the dumbest man ever at that moment. He shouldn’t have been helping the so-called ‘heroes’, he should have been making amends and absolutely _worshipping_ his wife in every way possible while she had still been head-over-heels for him.

            Her pregnant belly was, understandably, visible underneath her camisole, but her _breasts_ … Oh _Lord_ , her _breasts_ … He obviously knew that these physical changes in her appearance were completely normal and healthy for a pregnant woman, and was all part of what nature intended, but good _God_ … Her breasts had certainly fit nicely enough in his hands before the pregnancy, but _now_ … He could almost feel the gloriously soft, pillowy mounds in his hands just by _looking_ at them, and _oh_ how he wanted to make that dream a reality…

  
  
            Oh, to slowly come up behind her, perhaps gently brushing her gorgeous curls away from her back and kissing the back of her neck, working his way up to the shell of her ear, which he’d playfully nibble on since he knew it made her moan beautifully. All the while, he’d slip his hands underneath her camisole, sensuously rubbing her hips before slowly moving up to her breasts, which he’d massage and tease, maybe taking her nipples in his fingers and oh-so-gently-pinching until they hardened into nice little nubs, making sweet Belle throw her head back in pleasure, allowing him more access to her slender neck, and-

 

            His cock twitched at the beautiful thought as his lips suddenly felt chapped and his mouth began to water, with his thirst for tea quickly shaping into a thirst for something much more delicious… He snapped himself out of it before he could embarrass himself, hobbling away from the kitchen as quietly as he could and hurried up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

            He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, slowly making his way to the large, cold bed and laying down. He _needed_ to get some sleep. It had been a long day, and on top of that, he was just… _very_ happy to see his wife in their house again, wasn’t he? They had been separated for quite some time, so _naturally_ he craved her closeness very much. Even more so, when Belle was ready, she would feel the same way, and allow him to obtain that closeness (At least, he _hoped_ …). Yes, that just _had_ to be cause of this… He nodded to himself, satisfied with this conclusion, pulling a single sheet over his body and settling down to try and get to sleep.  
  
            He awoke suddenly to a suspicious sound through one of his walls. After a moment or two, he was about to brush it off as nothing and lay back down, but then he heard it again, but even louder this time. …Could that be what he thought it was? Surely not…  
  
            He got up out of bed, hobbling out of his room and into the hallway, looking towards the room where Belle was, whose door happened to be slightly ajar. He heard the noise much more prominently this time, and there was absolutely no mistaking it this time: it was Belle moaning in pleasure. He came up to the door, and opened it slowly just in case she happened to actually be asleep…but he quickly realized she was most definitely _not_ asleep…  
  
            His mouth just about fell open at the sight of his wife on the bed. She was completely naked, save for her panties, which were already practically falling off with her every motion, cupping one of her enlarged breasts and tweaking its nipple in one hand, while her other hand, despite being partially covered, was very clearly rubbing at her sex with fervor. Her back arched as she beautifully moaned once again, damn near making Rumple moan with want himself. He slowly stepped into the room, not wanting to startle her, and honestly, simultaneously not wanting her to stop what she was doing…  
  
            As he began to approach her, he noticed that her eyes were (thankfully) closed, and her head was slightly tilted to one side. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her pretty pink lips were parted, twitching a little as she breathed when her tongue wasn’t peeking out to wet them. The hand tweaking her nipple switched to the other breast, now massaging it just like Rumple had imagined himself doing, making his mouth water and his fingers ever so slightly twitch.  
  
            She fully removed the hand at her sex out of her panties, revealing not one, not two, but _three_ fingers completely drenched in her own fluids before grabbing one of the edges of her panties, and pulling them down while she briefly lifted her hips to reveal the curls between her legs, which were equally drenched, making them glitter prettily as the slightest bit of moonlight from her window reflected off them. He glanced at the wet fingers holding her panties and happened to notice that, as she pulled them off her body, she left an incredibly thin trail of her own arousal down part of her thigh, even reaching her knee, before she managed to curl her calves ever so slightly underneath her to pull the panties completely off her body, then throwing her soaked panties to the side.  
  
            God help him, if Belle wasn’t currently mad at him, he would’ve caught the damn things in his hand, brought them up to his nose and given them a nice long whiff before pleasuring her senseless and getting to feel himself buried deep inside her…  
  
            Her soaked fingers then moved back to her sex, moving much slower this time, particularly around her clit. As her fingers moved in circles and figure eights, the rest of her body violently twitched as if being shocked by a defibrillator. Her breathing was growing faster, with her little moans turning into desperate panting before she practically shoved two fingers in her mouth, muffling her cries. Rumple’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he witnessed her sensuously suck on her own fingers, making unintelligible noises that sounded suspiciously like the syllables of his own name as saliva began to leak out of the corner of her mouth. She eventually released them from her mouth with a sinful _pop_ , slightly tilting her head the other way before proceeding to slowly drag her newly wet digits from the top of her collarbone all the way up to the side of her jawbone, her fingernails barely even scraping her skin as she went. What happened after that was possibly one of the most special things he’d ever witnessed in his life, and he sincerely hoped that even if the majority of his memories were somehow wiped clean from his mind, this was one he could be allowed to cherish, and replay over and over in his mind:

           

            The same hand that had just gently run up her neck now came to rest on the side of her face, letting her head lean into the intimate touch. Her lips parted just enough to let her shakily exhale as her other hand continued to slowly rub her clit, still making the rest of her body slightly jolt with pleasure. As she exhaled, he heard the slightest little murmur escape her lips, most likely barely audible to anyone else in the world, but ringing louder and clearer than any sound that had ever entered his ears.  
  
            “….. _Rum…ple_ …”

  
  
            This was surely the day Belle’s pure sweetness would finally be his demise, but he would die the happiest man on planet Earth, knowing that _his_ likeness, even now, was _still_ the object of this drop-dead gorgeous woman’s desire, despite the fact she could firmly grab the attention of just about any man, or men, she wanted, and have enough male (and possibly even _female_ , if she so desired) attention to lavish her with pleasure every single day for the rest of her precious life.  
  
            Not a moment later, Belle’s fingers began to move faster once again, now plunging in and out of her sex, making her body convulse and writhe as her breath came in short spurts until –

 

            She quickly moved one of her hands over her mouth to muffle what was possibly the loudest, longest moan of all, with her other fingers still slipping in and out of her entrance as she rode her powerful orgasm to the end. Her fingers finally began to slow to a stop, with the rest of her body falling limp with a satiated sigh.  
  
            Rumple’s pants had already become quite painfully tight not too long after he had entered her room in the first place, but at this moment, he was incredibly shocked his trousers _and_ his pajama pants hadn’t burst at the seams from the sheer force of his cock wanting to spring free from its cloth prison. Belle’s eyes fluttered open sleepily, slowly running her eyes up and down his body, pausing every time she got to his quite impressive erection.

            “Rumple… is that you?” she asked softly.  
  
            Poor Rumple was so far gone that all he could do was nod stupidly with his mouth agape.

            A small smile emerged on her face just before she weakly lifted one of her arms that happened to be connected to the trembling hand that still had her sweet nectar layered on her fingers. She slowly crooked a single cum-covered finger in invitation, damn near making him fall over with excitement.

 

            He wasted no time, very quickly shedding his clothes, with his cock practically hitting him in the stomach with its enthusiasm. He crawled up next to her (thankfully there was just enough room for the two of them if they were very close to each other on the mattress), gently enveloping her in his arms and tugging her towards him to let her feel his erection behind her. Rumple grabbed the hand Belle had offered him, kissing the inside of her wrist before taking her fingers into his mouth, making her quiver with pleasure as he greedily sucked every drop of her nectar she had to offer.  
  
            He then dragged his hands up and down her body for a bit, until he stopped at her breasts, taking hold of them and squeezing, making her squeak with delight, then purr with appreciation before she playfully grinded her ass against him, making him hiss with pleasure in return. Her breasts were just as heavenly as he’d imagined they’d be, with the soft mounds of flesh fitting better in his hands than ever before, even with some to spare. He growled predatorily as he felt their softness gently caress the edges of all his fingers when he squeezed just a little bit harder, his nails beginning to bite into her skin.  
  
            “ _Rumple_ …” she softly pleaded as she squeezed her thighs together.  
  
            Rumple reluctantly released her from his arms, with the two of them whimpering slightly at the loss of contact. Then, being very careful not to put any weight on her stomach, he leaned over her delicate form, planting butterfly kisses on every inch of her face, neck and shoulders. When he finally reached her breasts again, he began playfully nibbling on the skin of one, while massaging and teasing the other, then eventually switching positions, making Belle’s breath hitch all the while.  
  
            He moved further and further down her body, leaving little love bites in numerous places until he finally reached her sex, practically drooling with anticipation by the time he got there. He glanced up at her, meeting her eyes, silently asking her permission. She smiled, somewhat shyly parting her legs for him to grant him access to what he wanted. He practically howled with delight, wasting no time in burying his face in her curls, enthusiastically lapping at her folds and her clit. Belle cried out happily, practically sobbing with pleasure as he curled his fingers in and out of her entrance, with Rumple still lapping at her clit with vigor all the while. Eventually, he felt her clench around his fingers, screaming as she found her release.  
  
            Rumple briefly sat up as Belle panted happily, sucking his fingers clean. His tongue darted out around his lips and on the parts of his face that he could reach, wanting to savor every drop of her sweet honey.  
  
            While Rumple was cleaning his face, Belle’s sneaky hand found its way around his cock, making Rumple almost bite his tongue with surprise. He immediately caught Belle’s hungry gaze, watching her seductively nibble on her bottom lip before letting her tongue dart out to lick her lips.  
  
            The last of his sanity slipped away at that moment as he quickly lined himself up with Belle’s entrance and swiftly buried himself inside her tight pussy, making them both moan. Still being careful to avoid putting too much pressure on her belly, Rumple leaned toward her, clashing his lips with hers. Their kisses grew more passionate and hungry as Rumple began to move, easily sliding in and out, with the two of them feeling like they were in absolute heaven.  
  
            Rumple started to move faster, swallowing Belle’s cries of pleasure as she grabbed his head, raking her nails through his hair and tilting her head to taste him further. Ever the gentleman, he slid one of his hands between them, not wanting to reach that peak before she had her release yet again. He heard and felt Belle cry out when he reached her clit, circling around it, flicking it, and eventually pinching it before she began practically slamming her pelvis against his, getting so incredibly close to her release. Rumple could feel himself getting close as well, and even closer as he felt Belle’s walls flutter delightfully around his cock and her body hum with pleasure as she started to ride out her orgasm. He gritted his teeth, hissing as he slammed into her even harder until –

 

            Gold bolted upright, breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings. His head and chest were covered in beads of sweat, which eventually dripped down his body, with some landing on the single sheet covering his pelvis. He then looked down, only to realize he was half hard, most likely having just spilled himself all over his sheets not moments ago, judging by the stickiness his felt on the blanket in front of him. _Damn_ … it had all felt so _real_ , too!

            He reluctantly looked at the clock on his nightstand. _Uggh…_ It was only about three hours after he initially dragged his sorry ass to bed. He rolled his eyes at himself. If he was going to be plagued with dreams as erotic as _that_ one until he and Belle officially made up, he most likely wasn’t going to get a full night’s sleep for a _long_ time…

**Author's Note:**

> .... :trollface:


End file.
